Darren Ashton
= Darren Ashton = Age: 19 Gender: Male Species: Human Height: 6'2" Weight: 172 Relatives: Unamed Mother (deceased) Unamed Father (deceased) Unamed Grandmother (deceased) Unamed Grandfather (deceased) Bronze Dragon (Unknown) Alignment: Neutral Good Class: Bronze Dragon Origin Sorcerer Contents # Personality # History # Powers # Abilities # Skills # Weaknesses Appearance Darren is a tall young man, with a lean build, he is fairly pale, and has been noted to have "noodle arms". Darren's face is plain looking, with brown eyes. He has medium length brown length hair, that can be described as "messy". Across his torso, and arms, he is covered in bronze dragon scales, that act as a natural armor for him. For his attire, Darren wears a pair of black trousers, and a brown, almost bronze long sleeve shirt. Personality Darren can best be described as a bitch and a clown. He will do his best to not fight, even at the cost of his pride, but also lacks the forsight to see how harassing his allies will turn out. Darren easily gets obsessed with topics that he only showed minor interest in before, with that topic becoming the center of his mind for the next hour, if not days. Darren cares for the civilized races and his allies a lot, and will do everything in his power to make sure that they are safe. Darren can get angry though, and when he does, he usually loses control of himself, attacking the source of his anger without hesitation. His joking personality is a coping mechanim to hide the grief that he still carries over his village. On missions, Darren becomes very quiet, and rarely jokes, focusing entirely on the mission. If Darren were to ever meet a Hill Giant, he would instantly become bloodlusted and become nigh-impossible to reason with. History Pre-Oneshot: Darren Ashton was a young boy, who lost everything at the age of 7, when his village was attacked by a duo of Hill Giants. Darren managed to make it the nearby forest and wait out the attack. He wandered for the next 3 days, looking for a new home, when he was about to lose hope, a priest of the Mystra church found him, and took him in. Over the next 12 years, he would train to be strong enough to protect himself and his new home. While training, he discovered his innate magic powers, and realized the power that he could posses. With this in mind, he left the church to make a career out of protecting civilization from threats. The Howling of the Mountain: Darren, Sta WORK IN PROGRESS Equipment Quarterstaff Two Daggers Light Crossbow Remorhaz Blood (Sold) Waterwalking Ring Wand of Pyrotechnics Talking Doll Crystal (Arcane Focus) Gem of Brightness Wind Fan Spells Mage Hand-Makes a spectral hand that can be manipulated. Shocking Grasp-Grabs the victim, and delivers a nasty shock. Presdigitation-A party trick that has various uses. Thunderclap-Sends out a boom of thunder that can damage the victim. Mending-Repairs torn objects that have been torn. Thunderwave-A more powerful version of thunderclap, that can push the victim. Blindness/Deafness-It's in the name. Gust of Wind-A very strong gust of wind appears, and can blow back enemies. Reduce/Enlarge-It's in the name. Slow-Creates a cube of slowed down time, to slow down the victim. Lightning Bolt-A bolt of lightning is shot at the victim, dealing enoough damage to kill most on impact. Quickened Spell-Shortens the casting time, allowing two spells to be casted in quick succession. Empowererd Spell-Let's Darren pretty much rewind time, and get a different outcome for the damage that his spell does.(that's pretty much what it is) Skills Crossbow Proficiency-Darren is capable of accurately firing a crossbow at far away targets Close Quarters Combat Adept-Darren has some knowledge of fighting up close, and can use daggers and quarterstaffs in combat, though his technique is laughably bad compared to a trained fighter. Sling and Dart Proficiency-Although is has never been shown, Darren can use slings and darts in combat. Multilingual-Darren knows how to speak Common, Elvish, Dwarven, Gnomish, and Draconic. Dragon Interactions-Darren is better than most when it comes to interacting with his ancestors. Weaknesses Darren is obsessive over a single topic, and usually gets tunnel vision as a result. He is reluctant to go all-out against people, and is more used to fighting monsters. Hill Giants make him instantly bloodlusted.